Pasts Revealed
by MissDaggers
Summary: Leo makes a mistake and he, Jason, and Piper find out that Percy and Annabeth's childhoods weren't all that great


** Authors note: This story takes place after the Heros of Olympus series and this is assuming all of the seven are still alive. If any of these characters are dead after the Heros of Olympus series is finished, forgive me because at the time being, the House of Hades hasn't come out yet and Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus for me. Anyway, ENJOY THE FANFIC!(P.S. Sally Jackson goes into a coma for angsty purposes.)-S.S.**

**This is not my fan fiction. It's my friends who doesn't have an account, but wanted to write a fan fiction. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO -S. S. (neither do I)**

**Prologue**

**Leo, Hammers, Toddlers,and Time Machines**

Leo sighed "_What am I going to do about this mess?_"

***Flashback***

Leo was having a good day. He'd woken up, the sky was almost cloudless, his camp activities were going smoothly, and today he and a small number of cabin mates would be exploring unknown parts of Bunker 9. Ah, what a wonderful day indeed... Had he been forgetting something?... Leo continued to roam the halls excitedly, looking for something new.

'_Oh, it's nothing. I probably just forgot to shut the cabin door. No biggie.' _Leo thought. He stumbled into a room.

_'Hey, this room might actually have stuff in it!'_ Leo slowly walked toward the machine he'd discovered. It looked interesting covered with shining titanium and a network of knobs and buttons and levers. At the end of it a round tube stuck out, like a cannon or gun of sorts.

Leo circled the machinery intrigued. The back had a small piece of titanium unbolted so that it was possible to look inside the machine.

He peeked in seeing a mess of wires and bolts and a generator. Leo turned around to see if he could figure out why whoever had stopped working on something that had almost already finished.

Sure enough he found blueprints on a table in the room with wires and tools of all kinds. Leo inspected the blueprints silently looking at the designs acoustics and structure in hopes of understanding what this machine was and being able to finish it. Studying the blueprints, Leo realized that the machinery being built by the Hephaestus demigods during the Civil War hadn't had the knowledge that the advanced technology the world had in the present time. They obviously didn't have time to figure out how to work it with the Civil War going on so they probably moved on to a different machine instead.

Maybe he could finish this machine, instead. But first Leo would have to find out what exactly he was finishing. There was that feeling again, Leo was sure he was forgetting something.

Reading the blueprints he discovered that his past relative had been trying to build a time machine! It seemed a little far fetched and a bit too good to be true, but, hey! What the heck, might as well give it a shot!

Leo continued to read the blueprints information. He read that, assuming the time machine worked, it would teleport you to the chosen year and/or month. And if you wanted to be real specific, the exact date and time. When you teleported to the given time, in your place the person you were at that time would be teleported to your time as a side effect. But being a demigod, Leo was sure he could find some way to erase a younger version of someones memory somehow. (Along with the faith that his past siblings invention could actually do what it was planned to...)

Immediately he set to work hoping this time machine could be finished by him and used. Leo knew what he needed to do, so using his magic tool belt, he conjured up the tools he needed- and then, a thought occurred to him!

How could he forget!? Stupid, stupid, stupid Leo! He cursed. The day his best friend arrives to stop by for a week and he forgets! Ugh!

'_Wow, Leo. Just wow!'_ He thought to himself. Leo would definitely understand if Jason got mad at him.

Jason usually went back and forth between the Roman and Greek camps, but only for a week or so because he was a praetor at the Roman camp. Percy did the same thing, except he stayed at the Roman camp for about a week to visit a few Roman friends, instead. (He probably stays so little because he wouldn't be able to stay a week without Annabeth.)

Plus, Jason usually brought Piper along because they're dating. That would mean Leo had missed his friends arrival and that would make him a horrible friend. Leo sighed.

As if on cue, an Iris Message shimmered in front of him. And of course it was Jason and Piper. And was that Percy and Annabeth? Leo groaned.

"Hey guys. I'm totally sorry I forgot. I was just real distracted with Bunker 9 and- I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay Leo, we understand, I guess. We were just wondering where you were. Hey, what is that behind you?" Jason blurted out.

"Oh, that? I just found it. It's like, uh, time machine or something. I was planning on finishing it, cuz' it wasn't when I got here. You guys wanna come over here and see it?"

"Sure, yeah. We totally should! I wanna see a time machine!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it even exists. Are you sure, Leo? I mean, a time machine?" Questioned Annabeth.

"Of course I'm sure," Leo huffed. "See look!" Leo held the blueprints up to the I.M.

"Oh, I guess it is. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Annabeth stated.

"Okay, I guess we'll be spending the afternoon in Bunker 9 with a time machine. I'm fine as long as Pipers there." Jason said, smiling. "See ya later, then, Leo. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you Hazel and Frank will be stopping by soon. Later."

"'Kay, bye." Jason severed the Iris Message. He couldn't wait to see how this played out.

"I can't wait to see if it'll work!" Piper said excitedly. Of course Leo could finish the blueprints. The real question was if the time machine worked the way it was supposed to, hopefully the long dead Hephaestus children had known what they were doing.

Leo headed out of Bunker 9 so he could meet his friends and he could show them, in person, his amazing find. Finally, he saw their figures coming over the hills. He could barely contain his excitement, it had seemed to be growing ever since Jason disconnected the IM. Especially since he had been able to finish the machine in the time he had while waiting. All that was left now was to test it out, he had decided to wait until everyone was there[AN: Right now "everyone" to Leo was: Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth.] As he saw them making their way towards him over the hills his face shot into a smile. "Hey guys, hurry, I just finished the time machine! I wanna see if it works!" Leo shouted over the hills. He saw their eyes widen and they surged forward curious. Ecstasy written in their eyes. Leo led them through the halls to his discovery. "Okay, lets see if it'll actually work!" Percy said. "I mean seriously, this is supposed to be a time machine people! If it works Leo will go down in history as one of the most famous Hephaestus Half-Bloods ever!" "Oh hey, I like that idea!" Leo exclaimed, high- fiving Percy. Leo approached the machine and twisted a few knobs and pushed a couple of buttons and the machine whirred to life. "Okay, here goes..." Leo placed an object in front of the ray gun that transported one back in time, as a test. Leo breathed in deeply- and pulled the lever. The ray gun glowed, casting it's light across the room and... sputtered out ineffectively. Everyone groaned in disappointment. "Oh, come on! That's it!?" Percy yelled, exasperated. "No fair!" Annabeth walked over to calm him down. "It's okay Percy, it probably wasn't going to any way..." Annabeth mumbled as they moved to take the object away from the canon-like-ray. A glow filled the room again. Leo, too late, realized he had left it on. There was a flash and... in the place of Percy and Annabeth were two children. A blonde little girl and a green eyed little boy. Oh. My. Gods.


End file.
